Szayel's Unfortunate Guinea Pig
by MISTRESS KOYUKI
Summary: Szayel's 5 week project has finally come to an end but who will help test it out? YAOI


Szayel's Unfortunate Guinea Pig

For the past 3 weeks, Szayel hardly ever came out of his lab. He only came out when he had to use the toilet, eat something or when Aizen called the Espada for meetings. Banned from the lab until his project was completed, the 8th's Fraccion were curious as to what was happening behind the sealed doors. Small sounds of explosions, glass crashing to the ground, and strange squishy noises echoed through the doors.

After the 5th week, the doors finally flew open and a wave of magenta colored haze quickly pushed it's way out of the lab, flooding the vast halls of the 8th's Quarters. The haze that was thick enough to conceal any trace of white floor tile slowly died down, outlining the awaited Espada.

Szayel appeared walking out of the lab holding something covered by a white cloth. A malicious grin smeared on his face.

"I'm going to see the 5th. You guys can clean the lab while I'm gone." Szayel said, pushing up his glasses.

The Fraccion sweat dropped as the pink-haired Espada skipped in excitement down the hall.

Nnoitora was out in Hueco Mundo, killing random arrancar out of frustration. He had been trying to kill Ulquiorra in order to climb in rank, but failed in his eighth attempt miserably. Nnoitora let out a growl of irritation as he sliced a giant adjuchas in half.

His Fraccion, Tesla, stood a good 3 yards away from the gruesome massacre, watching his Espada with concerned eyes.

"Nnoitora-sama, shouldn't you rest a while? You've been killing for 4 hours-" was all Tesla could say as Nnoitora's zanpakuto was thrown at the crumbling rock behind him, slicing the ends of his hair.

"I don't need your opinion. This is how I blow off steam. So let me do this until I fuck'in calm down!" Nnoitora glowered, as he stood to retrieve his sword from the rubble.

"Hai, my deepest apologies, Nnoitora-sama" Tesla shivered as Nnoitora approached him with a grim look on his face.

"Hey, maybe I can take my anger out on you, Tesla" Nnoitora grinned, wrapping his fingers around the shaking neck of his Fraccion.

Nnoitora leaned in to the side of Tesla and talked in a low menacing voice.

"I'll slice and skin you until I'm satisfied with your screams of pain."

"N-nnoitora-sa-" coughed out when the grip tightened it's hold.

"Good evening, gentlemen" a familiar voice called out.

Szayel, the pink wonder, sonidoed his way into the issue between Espada and Fraccion. Nnoitora released Tesla's neck, an annoyed grunt answering the narcissistic bubble of pink. Tesla coughed and wheezed for air and quickly recovered to reply.

"H-hello Szayel-sama"

The pink wonder smiled and presented the clothed bundle in his arm. Nnoitora and Tesla blinked with curiosity.

"Nnoitora, may I borrow Tesla-kun for a moment?" Szayel glowed.

"Why do you need him?"

"He needs to be my test subject"

Tesla's eyes widened in fear and his breath hitched. Nnoitora caught this and popped a thought in his head. He could let Szayel do whatever he wanted to do with Tesla as punishment for looking down on him.

"Go for it" Nnoitora shrugged.

"Thank you, Nnoi-chan!" Szayel beamed.

"Nani?!" Tesla started.

"You got yourself into this by looking down on my power" Nnoitora sighed as he slung Santa Teresa over his shoulder.

"B-but!-"

"Come with me, Tesla-kun" Szayel beckoned with his finger.

"Wait" Nnoitora stepped in.

"What? You said I could use him." Szayel cocked an eyebrow.

"Do it here. I wanna see what you're gonna do to him"

Nnoitora wanted Tesla to suffer for what he said but he didn't want Szayel to kill his only Fraccion. Who would do the useless chores for him?

"Your choice" the lord of pink laughed as he reached for the cloth.

The white cloth was pulled off and an unusual creature was found squirming in his arm. It was a clear, thick, squishy caterpillar thing that you could see through. It's organs were visible and looked sickening with every pulsing movement of it's heart and lungs. Tesla looked unsure at the idea of having anything to do with the freakish, transparent insect while Nnoitora's eyes sparkled at the wonderful specimen.

"What is that?" Tesla cringed.

"This is my newest creation called Oruga. You shall be my guinea pig, Tesla-kun" Szayel grinned his narcissist grin.

"What do I have to do?" Tesla inched back a bit, trying to escape.

"Drop your pants" Szayel commanded.

Nnoitora's eyes bulged and Tesla stood frozen. Never before had anyone asked him to do something so bold. He flushed as the pink Espada repeated the order.

"Drop your pants, Tesla-kun"

Too shocked to say anything, Nnoitora watched observantly as his Fraccion began to work on unbuckling his belt. Red-faced and embarrassed, Tesla dropped his pants and was forced to endure the watchful eyes of his superiors.

"Underwear needs to go too" Szayel continued his harassment.

With shaking fingers, Tesla pulled at the ends of his underwear and slowly pushed the garment down his buckled legs. Shivering when a gust of cold Hueco Mundo wind embraced his legs.

His groin was now exposed and the haunting attention got him half erect. Turning his gaze to the sand by his feet, he spoke.

"W-what now, Szayel-sama?" Tesla was going to cry of embarrassment if things got worse.

"I'm going to put Oruga near you and see if he reacts to your body heat. Nnoitora and I will observe the out come of the test from afar. Oh and if you kill it, I'll kill you." the malicious pink head laughed as he placed Oruga on the sand before linking arms with Nnoitora and sonidoing away.

"Szayel-sama! Nnoitora-sama! Please wait!" Tesla called out.

He was alone in Hueco Mundo with a creepy bug thing watching his every move. Tesla paced back and forth in the sand, trying to figure out the reason for having to take his pants off. The cold air hit his exposed groin and he whined. It was always freezing in Hueco Mundo. That's why Aizen made changes to Las Noches and added a warm sun.

Tesla twitched when the slimy creature crawled onto his foot and started to climb up his leg. It's sticky legs felt wired. Tesla tried his best in fighting the urge to slap it off him as it inched toward his groin. Oruga slid itself between Tesla's legs in search for warmth. The pulsing organs sent vibrations to Tesla's sack and caused him to gasp out when the squishy feeling rubbed against his entrance.

Oruga pushed it's way into Tesla, knowing that it would be much warmer and safer from the freezing cold.

"A-ah! Nng!" Tesla crouched down on his knees and hand while trying to reach for the slimy insect but failing when Oruga began move.

Lucky for him, Oruga was lubed up by his own slime and penetration didn't hurt. But it felt unusual. The freaky experiment wiggled around in him, inching deeper and deeper. Groaning and moaning when the caterpillar massaged the tight muscles inside of him, Tesla arched his back. His member was fully erect and bubbled precum from it's tip.

Oruga was almost fully inside of him. Tiny legs could be felt massaging his insides as they squirmed faster, rubbing against his prostate in the process.

"Ah! Nyah! No! S-stop!" Tesla panted, reaching down with a hand in attempt to pull Oruga out.

The sudden noise frightened the invading insect and caused it to jerk violently, struggling to get in all the way. The quickened heartbeat rippled waves of pleasure throughout Tesla's writhing body.

"H-hunh! Ah! Nngh!" Tesla cried in pleasure.

Wanting more pleasure, Tesla bucked his hips upward, enjoying the lubed-up pumps of the caterpillar's thrusts to his sweet spot.

Behind a large rock, Szayel and Nnoitora showed expressions of shock and interest. Szayel was blushing but kept focused on taking notes and Nnoitora couldn't ignore Tesla's cries of pleasure. Both of them had bulges in their pants as they continued to watch Tesla writhe in the sand half naked, panting.

"O-oi, Szayel, you should stop now" a horny Nnoitora suggested, not taking his eyes off his lustful Fraccion.

"Why? Let him have his fun for a little while longer"

Nnoitora didn't object. He was too memorized by Tesla who started sucking on his ungloved fingers while bucking his hips encouragingly.

Not being able to find release, the Espada undid his pants and stroked himself, taking in the obscene image in front of him.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Szayel yelled.

"I need to get off. If you don't like it, don't watch" Nnoitora grunted, hand increasing pace.

"Whatever" Szayel blushed trying to focus on Tesla who seemed like he was going to lose it pretty soon.

Tesla stroked himself as his hips continued to buck. Sweat glued his hair and sand to his face. His voice became hoarse, signaling the end. A violent thrust upward and a hard squeeze of his member had Tesla screaming and arching his back as far as he could bend.

Nnoitora climaxed along with Tesla, bucking into his hand one last time before zipping up and joining Szayel to meet the passed out Fraccion.

Szayel put a hand to his pocket and pulled out a blue whistle. Blowing it, Nnoitora could see the insect wedge out of Tesla, an unconscious moan escaping his lips. Oruga crawled to Szayel and was covered by the cloth once more.

Nnoitora managed to pull Tesla's pants and underwear back on then tossed him over his shoulder. Warm, soft breaths seeped through his shirt while heading back to Las Noches. A pink and still erect Espada close behind.

"I might need Tesla-kun again" Szayel smiled.

"Whatever, take him but take me with you"

**AN**: Hello readers! Please give me your thoughts about Szayel's Unfortunate Guinea Pig in the reviews. This is my 3rd story and I'd like to see if I could improve my writing skills.


End file.
